It has often been said regarding gifts that “it's the thought that counts.” By this statement, it is meant that the more personal a gift is, the more rewarding it is, as such a gift acts as a constant reminder of the gift-giver.
One such gift is a photograph, or other item of a personal nature, that can be conveyed to a recipient. Such gifts, because they are not an attempt to buy affection—in addition to its obvious personal nature, immediately ascend to sentimental or heirloom status.
Currently, there are a number of devices which provide for donors to give loved recipients personal mementos. A locket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,452, issued on 24 Dec. 1996 to Schmid. Schmid discloses an item of jewelry and, more specifically, lockets. See Schmid, Abstract.
However, although the invention disclosed in Schmid does allow for the placement of a photograph, other heirloom or keepsake memento therein, the invention does not provide for the ability to include a movement-activated musical device installed therein. Given the fact that music touches a sense different from the sight of the memento, coupling music to a personalized jewelry device, such as that disclosed in Schmid, can add even more sentimental value to such a gift.
Thus, the need exists for a musical jewelry apparatus that overcomes the above-stated disadvantages. Further, it should be noted that any description of any reference in this, or any other, Section is not intended to constitute an admission that the reference described herein is “Prior Art” with respect to the Present Invention, unless explicitly designated as such.